Apron
by Netemo Sametemo
Summary: Tala walked in on Claude in the kitchen- in an apron! And he liked what he saw. TalaClaude, MiguelKai OneShot


**Title:** Apron  
**Summary:** Tala walking in on Claude in the kitchen- in an apron! And him liking what he saw...  
**Pairings:** TalaClaude, MiguelKai  
**Warnings:** This is _Yaoi_, as in boyxboy. Don't like, don't read. _Thankyouverymuch. _Not much, except a horny Tala and a hot make-out scene... I think. Well, I tried.

**A/N:** So, basically I had an image of Claude in an apron and Tala being pervy. And somehow _this_ resulted. Don't blame me, blame the platypus! And about the make-out scene, I warn you that it's my very first, first time doing something like this. So I apologize beforehand if it were to suck. Read at your own risk.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Claude in an apron was unbelievably sexy.

Those were the thoughts, among some other R-rated ones, that ran through the mind of a certain red-headed Russian.

For the past twenty minutes, Tala had been leaning against the entryway of kitchen, feasting his eyes on Claude as he scurried around the kitchen trying to prepare the evening dinner.

He watched with an almost predatorial gaze as Claude stretched trying to reach for an ingredient in the overhead cabinet. His lithe form stretched in such a seductive way that it caused a feral growl to erupt from Tala's throat. His arms were toned, his leg were never-ending, and that ass. What Tala wouldn't give to fondle that ass right about now! His apron whooshed when he went to pick up another ingredient, exposing his perky, little ass- an image Tala greedily devoured.

Frankly speaking, this was not what Tala expected to encounter when he came back from work that evening.

He came back, exhausted as usual, and went looking for his boyfriend. They had been living together for the past six months, since getting together almost two years ago. He never expected said boyfriend to be doing the dishes looking oh-so cute and damn hot- in an apron, no less!

How anyone could make a modest, little apron look so suggestive, Tala could only fathom.

Looking this irresistible should be illegal, Tala thought. The punishment? Being chained to Tala's bed with him having his way with the offender (A.K.A. Claude). Again, and again, and again.

It took all his willpower not to jump the younger man! And he wanted to. Oh, heaven knew he wanted to.

"Mind out of the gutter now, Tala."

Tala froze, a blush creeping up his neck, and looked away. Suddenly finding the kitchen tile floors interesting.

"Don't think for a second that you'll have your way with me today." Claude gave him a stern look.

Tala looked up, a perverse grin spreading across his features.

"Oh? And why is that?" He cocked a brow, finding this whole ordeal amusing.

Claude went back to his previous activities. "_Because_ we have guests coming tonight."

Suddenly Tala remembered their prior engagements. Kai and Miguel were coming for dinner. It had been a while since any of them met together outside of work. So Kai and Claude had proposed a rendezvous of sorts.

_Great!_ He had forgotten. Now how was he supposed to get his hands on Claude?

Unless…

"And don't even think about cancelling just because you're feeling particularly horny tonight and want to have your way with me." Claude continued, as if reading Tala's mind.

Plan #32: Completely shot down and blown to smithereens.

A wild snarl was emitted from deep within Tala's throat.

Claude jumped, dropping the ingredients in his arms, he looked to his side.

"Wh-what?" Claude stuttered, a blush marring his cheeks from the lustful gaze he was receiving from Tala.

There was no reply, except for Tala's steady steps as he sauntered his way to Claude.

With each stride he took, Claude could feel his blush intensify; his heartbeat was running wild.

Tala stopped inches away, and brought his nose down to meet with Claude's. His eyes held a smoldering look, a fire of passion deep within.

Claude gulped at the sight of them.

"It wouldn't have come down to this if it weren't for that damn apron." He tugged at the offending piece of attire.

His hot breath tickled Claude's cheeks causing his blush to intensify, if that was even possible.

And, without warning, Tala pressed his lips down on Claude's in a searing kiss. Claude gasped at the abrupt action, which was all Tala needed to prod his tongue through.

Sensation was the only thing felt, tongues danced to a beat of their own, hands stroked and touched every place they found. It was a passionate sensation of ecstasy; pure and unadulterated.

One of Tala's hands had found its' way up Claude's shirt, earning a moan from the younger male. Tala pressed his lips more firmly at the sound of that.

Claude didn't know when he had been pushed up against the kitchen counter, or when Tala had hauled him up to a sitting position on the counter, or how his legs had wound around Tala's waist, or how his fingers knotted in his hair.

They were so lost with each other that neither of them noticed two other figures walking in on their… _ahem_, make out session.

The sound of a throat clearing made them separate, turning to their intruders.

"If you two are done making out, at least welcome your guests."

Kai and Miguel stood at the doorway of the kitchen; Miguel had an arm precariously around Kai's waist. Both of them looked quite dashing in dark suits.

Miguel's face held an amused expression, while Kai's held a slightly frustrated one that said he was all too familiar with this scenario by now.

Miguel was the first to speak up. "Your door was open." He jerked a thumb with his free arm at the direction of the door.

Kai nodded. "So the next time you decide to make out, at least have the decency to lock the front door."

Claude sported a healthy cherry red on his face, as he tried to look anywhere but at his friends.

A wolf-like smirk appeared on Tala's face. "Sure thing. I'll _try_ to remember that next time."

Miguel let a small chuckle slip, while Kai just sighed, rolling his eyes.

"We'll give you guys five minutes to finish up," Kai said. "We'll just make ourselves comfortable."

Kai went to the direction of the living room.

"Try not to take _too_ long." Miguel said, before he, too, disappeared.

Claude took this as his cue to disentangle himself from Tala's embrace and to go to (properly) welcome his guests.

Before he took another step forward, a hand snared his wrist, spinning him around, until he hit a hard muscled chest.

"I expect to continue this later on." Tala's husky voice whispered into his ear.

Claude merely nodded, trying to stop the blush from crawling back up again.

And Tala's lips founded his for one last kiss before they went to greet their friends.

* * *

I warned you about the make-out scene, didn't I? I'm sorry about the suck-ish quality of it, I did really try! -hangs head in shame- And if there's anyone out there asking about the title: I don't know either. It seemed to fit or maybe I was just feeling uncreative at the time. -shrugs- To those of you who might have _actually _enjoyed this: thanks and I would love to hear your commentary on this one :)


End file.
